Dividers are used on retail display shelves to separate a shelf into zones and help maintain merchandise within a specific zone in an orderly arrangement. Shelves with a horizontal channel along their front facing edge have been widely used. The channel is designed to accommodate snap-in type inserts which contain pricing or inventory information. Such inserts can be readily placed in the channel, adjusted horizontally along the channel, or removed from the channel.